helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Duke Olineaux (Chapter 1)
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Try to approach Duke Olineaux and have a talk with him Objective Talk with Duke Olineaux. Rewards EXP +2400 Diamond +100 Blue Amber x1 Notes Accepting the quest allows you to use the diamond lottery for the first time, giving you the dress Royal Casino (Green). After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Duke Olineaux to Eliza entitled "Greetings" that reads: :Mrs. Eliza, it's been years since we met last time. How have you been? Alas... Please forgive me for writing this letter to you as an old friend. Though neither have we exchanged many words, nor could we be regarded as acquaintance. But your graceful bearing back then was no match in Finsel. Even to this day, your grace and demureness are still remembered by some old friends. Both Christie and I are looking forward to meeting you again. Please come visit the Olineauxs' house with your daughter if you're available. Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Hmm... Magda: You look worried. Eliza: I got an invitation from our patron. He wanted you to attend a ball. Magda: The super mysterious patron? The great man who has been supporting the Ellenstein family? Why are you sighing? I'd like to go. Eliza: The great man? My child, every man has his intention... Magda: (Mother looks sad...) Eliza: Let's not talk about this. Get prepared. But... The patron expects you to get acquainted with Duke Olineaux at the ball. Magda: The Olineaux family, one of the four families? To get acquainted with its patriarch directly? Eliza: Take it easy. Duke Olineaux is the most easy going patriarch among the four. Don't let down your guard. Any noble that sits tight in a high post is hard to fool. Magda: Understood... I should talk to him as much as possible, right? Eliza: That's right. To draw attention of such a great figure, sweet words are not enough. Magda: ...What shall I do? Eliza: Dress yourself up to please him. You want his attention and then start a conversation naturally. Make sure to please him with every inch of your body. Also, follow the ball's theme so you won't be a loner. Of course, pick a suitable topic carefully... Magda: So complicated... I should start with my dress for the night, right? What kind of clothes would Duke Olineaux like? Sexy? Hot? Eliza: The Duke likes cute and refreshing styles. It is a well known to all in Finsel's social circle. You must start to pay attention to these big figures and learn their likes. Magda: Cute and refreshing styles... I'm kind of surprised... I'll get myself ready. Eliza: Wait. Magda, we have a present for you. Magda: A present? Story Chat 2 Eliza: Here is an important matter. Do you have any cute and refreshing '''dresses in your wardrobe? Magda: Err... You didn't prepare... Eliza: This is my negligence for not preparing you a '''cute and refreshing '''dress... Magda: So this gift... Eliza: Just like what you are thinking. Let me teach you how to use it. You know diamonds. It can be made into jewels and can be used to draw lotteries. Magda: So... Eliza: Dress, jewels, magical materials, and design drawings... You can get anything that will help you dance and shine at balls. Magda: ...But mom... What if we don't have enough diamonds... (Lowering the voice...) Eliza: He-heh... Don't worry. The attention you attracted at balls... '''The hearts you got from other guests when your outfit fits their taste '''can also be used to draw clothes. Magda: So... as long as I can win large amounts of hearts at the balls, I... Eliza: That's right, Magda. Dance at balls proudly and you will have countless gains! Magda: It sounds... Magical... Eliza: He-heh... Now let me show you how to draw clothes with the '''diamond. Lottery Draw Magda: Mom, this is... Eliza: Yes, this is what you need the most at this moment. Magda: This dress is so pretty! Eliza: He-heh... There are various good stuffs inside. You can explore it later. Put on the new dress and attend the Olineaux Family's party. Impress the duke! Magda: I've got this, mom! Story Chat 3 Magda: Duke Olineaux... Zoe: Young lady, I've never seen you before. Ah! You claim to be a member of the Ellenstein family, aren't you? Magda: Yes, my lord. Zoe: The Ellenstein... If I am not mistaken, your family has a really long history. It is not longer in the Senate... Magda: My mother believes Finsels social circle is grand enough to accommodate the tiny Ellenstein family. I'm sent here to make some friends. Zoe: Make some friends? Heh-heh... Are you aiming at rejoining the Senate or taking back your fief? Magda: (How... How should I answer this question?) Zoe: Besides, Lady Ellenstein, you have shot glance at me too many times. There are already people whispering about that. Haven't you noticed? Magda: No, I haven't... Zoe: Who on earth would send such a careless girl to the ball to get close to me? Magda: No one. I just felt... : Admire your son: : Magda: To be honest, my mother advised me to get on good terms with you. Maybe... You know... Your son is still single... Em... : Zoe: Someone has her eyes on my silly boy? How wonderful! I'll pretend to trust you, young lady from the Ellenstein family. : Admire you: : Magda: To be honest, I've heard a lot about you from my mother... I've been admiring you... : Zoe: It's been a while since the last time I received a compliment. How delightful! I'll pretend to trust you and cheer my aging soul up with your kind words, young lady from the Ellenstein family. Magda: (...He's seen me through completely...) Zoe: Well, stop pulling a long face. I don't want to be accused of bullying a young beauty new to the social circle. We shall have a laugh together and then bid our farewell in a breezy way. What do you say? Magda: Thank you... Zoe: This dress looks great on you. How is the Ellenstein family making a living? Magda: My uncle has some land in Lionheart Kingdom... Zoe: A very classic answer. Who is your patron? Let me take a guess... Sakan? Magda: Hmm? Zoe: Ha-hah... Noble A: Who is that young lady? The duke is having a pleasant chat with her. Noble B: I asked before. She's from the Ellenstein family. Have you heard about it? Noble A: It didn't take her long to hook up with Olineaux. I shall pay closer attention to her! Zoe: Enough for now? Magda: Thank you. More than enough... (It felt like an interrogation for me. Thank god I didn't leak too much information...) Zoe: I guess you will receive a better dress for our little chat. Magda: Please don't poke fun at me! Zoe: Pick an expensive one. I'm a duke after all. Magda: (Sigh... I'd better go home.) Zoe: ... Grand Duke: That's a long time of observation. Seems enough, Grand Duke. Zoe: How rare it is for you to pay attention to the new faces in the dancing floor. She's from the Ellenstein. Does this family ring a bell? Grand Duke: The situation in Finsel must be falling from bad to worse... Now we have to make friends with those deportees? If I'm not mistaken, they've been evicted from the Senate for years. Zoe: You are right. They left at that time. But now, they have showed their intention of return. I guess the high society of Finsel still has its charm since they are striving to return. Relax, my dear grand duke. The ladies are all afraid of you. Grand Duke: My old friend, your optimism is so irritating. As noble as a duke, how could you allow such a peacockish girl strut in borrowed plumes and make a scene at the ball? Zoe: Isn't it my major responsibility? Grand Duke: Stop these bullshit... I know that the Olineaux has been preparing all the time in private. Zoe: Prepare for what? New ball? Or hunting? If you need, I can lend you some hounds? Grand Duke: Hah. Zoe: ............ Grand Duke: You'd better figure out how many hounds, knights and supporters you have now... Who knows when they will be useful someday? Zoe: ...You don't have to threaten me. Grand Duke: What are you talking about? I'm just talking about hunting. Keep dancing with those boring ladies. I'm going to check out the new mercenaries recruited... Story Chat 4 Eliza: Duke Olineaux and a young lady from the Ellenstein family had a nice chat together. The rumor about you even reached me, an old uninformative lady. Magda: Duke Olineaux was really hard to deal with... I couldn't answer any of his questions... Eliza: You've completed your mission as long as he's willing to chat with you and doesn't care being seen chatting with you. Don't dream about getting intelligence right away... My girl! You are still a child. You have just entered the social circle... Magda: I... I think I could have done better... Eliza: ...Don't think too much. Magda, check this out. Magda: Wow! What a gorgeous coat! This... must be expensive... Eliza: Good. Now you can tell the price of an item. A lady must be able to do so. Magda: But... Mom, can we afford this? This... This is made of gold-coated threads? Eliza: We have a generous patron. Continue your beautiful dance at the balls. They will pay for the gold and fur to make you happy. Magda: It feels... Scary... Eliza: He-heh. Go and remove your makeup. Use the cold cream first. Then... Magda: I know, mom. A lady's skin is more important than her life! Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 1 Category:Transcript